Elixir
by ladybre01
Summary: Summery: What if the people she was raised to hate...to kill even, where the same kind of people who saves her. Niki and her family move to beacon hills after her father gets words of supernatural active there. Her father is a hunter which in turn makes her into one. He taught her no fear, no emotions..no distractions just follow orders and kill. Will she learn to break habit?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my very first fanfic...so please be gentle with me. If it's horrible let me know. Tell ' this sucks' or 'Go back to just reading instead of writing.' This is too long' 'Go knit a sweater or something.' lol I don't know why that came to my head...but anyways.

You know things like that. Honesty is much appreciated...I'm so obsessed with Derek and the whole teen wolf gang i just had to try to write something about once at least. If i got the translation wrong i'm sorry i used bing translator.

Rated M for language and later sexual content. Maybe lemon/ Lime and all that jazz later on.

I own nothing except for the new character's mentioned in the beginning...this all belongs to Jeff Davis...but if I did own them oh the things I would do to them. :) (Cue evil laughter)  
-

Summery: What if the people she was raised to hate...to kill even, where the same kind people who've saved her. Niki and her family move to beacon hills after her father gets words of supernatural active there. Her father is a hunter which in turn makes her into one. He taught her no fear, no emotions..no distractions just follow orders and kill. Will she learn to break habit? Will this new town, new friends, and possibly new love change her? Or will her father squash her happiness again?

Here we go...

~**Elixir~**

Thump, Thump, Thump

The music boomed from inside the club called Rumors...Me, Kim, Dustin,Victor, Mitch, and Mya walk through the hanging beads towards an empty table. Where we take location to order our drinks, I quickly go to the dance floor with Dustin.

"I can't believe that worked." I say with a laugh while looking up into his face, then down at my new amazingly accurate fake I.D.

"Didn't I tell you it would? I know people who can do amazing things with computers. I'm amazing you ain't even gotta say it." He smiles his 'you're-really-turned-on-by-me-right-now' smiles. I roll my eyes but I couldn't stop the smile that found itself onto my lips.

"Yeah...Yeah. Your all the rage." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay...first I don't appreciate the sarcasm. And second of all I know you like me so the little flirting thing you're doing right now I don't mind it." He spins me before I had the chance to even respond. Dipping us quickly, pushing my body close to his...this bastard knows I love I man who can dance.

"Me liking you or not does not matter when you act all full of yourself. Don't get it twisted Dustin I could have anyone I want and as far as your good looks they are a dime a dozen." I say a matter-of-factly He fakes a hurt expression...taking my hand in his leading me to our groups table.

"You don't think they're here do you?" Mya says with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah I've seen a few in the bathroom and in the V.I.P booths over there." Mitch jerks his head in the direction of far end of the club.

"So? How are we going to handle this? Am I going to go over there...or what?" I ask taking my shot downing it before slamming it back on the table...letting that great burning feeling make it's way down my throat.

"I don't think you have to try too hard...because there seems to be an admirer of yours miss Nichole." Kim points across the dance floor, and low and behold there was a man who was very pale skinned with blonde hair staring at me. Taking another shot rising up in the air towards him with a small smile which he returned.

"So what do we think?" I ask turning back to my five friends awaiting their assessment. Kim was the first one to speak.

"Βαμπίρ" She nods bringing her drink up to her mouth taking a sip.

"Ναι, αλλά δεν μπορεί μια ήταν λύκος έχουν ανοιχτόχρωμο δέρμα; απλώς δεν μπορούμε να υποθέσουμε." I say getting a nod of agreement from all of them.

"Vi har behandelt den typen av varulvar innan... men jag förstår inte att vibe från honom. Mina röster vampyr." Victor has his eyes on something in the corner by the bar. My curiosity gets the best of me and I turn in that direction to see a red-head with a skin-tight dress with big beast._ Just his type_ I think.

"Du kan bara vara rätt, Victor. Men jag kan se ditt intresse är i röd huvudet i baren...Du vill att jag ska gå och prata med henne för dig?" I say and start walking away before he even heard me.

"Wait! What, no Niki come back...No Nichole!" He yelled/whispered but I come hear him clearly. I chuckled when before I even made it over to her Victor was right next to me...pushing me more towards the bar. Sitting on one of the bar stools I laugh to myself as Victor tries to nonchalantly talk to said red head, telling by her over the top laughter he was doing a pretty good job.

Enjoying the music and Victor's macin' game I was rather entertained by this night. Within that moment things seem to slow down the music seems to drown out, the hairs on my neck started to stand up, glancing over at Victor he seemed to feel the vibes too.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice came from my left drew me back to the now as all the sounds of the bar comes back in focus.

"Yes?" I turned slowly towards the voice with a smile.

"I don't mean to be forward but, can I have this dance?" This young man who I wasn't expecting to see standing there asked politely. He was not that much taller than me with brown hair blueish eyes and lean build. If it was any other night I would've said yes but I'm not here to play...unfortunately.

"Um...I would love to but-" I was cut off by the quick elbow to my side from Victor urging me on.

"But...?" He seem to be waiting for the same excuse girls use 'Oh, I have a boyfriend.' Or 'I'm not into boy's' even though as soon as the guy walks away she bumping and grinding up against another guy who is a clear player. I've heard someone say that before.

"But...nothing. It's fine um..." I trailed off waiting for him to file in the blank.

"Andrew." He said eagerly.

"Yes, Andrew...I would love to dance." I nod, getting off the stool walking to the dance floor not before I hit Victor back in his side he jerked and laughed it off.

Once out on the floor we start to dance to a mid tempo song it wasn't too fast or slow, we didn't need to get too close which is great, I need to stay focus at the task at hand not looking for my newest hook-up. I didn't think Andrew would be this good at dancing but he's keeping up with me nicely.

"You're really good at this." He comments to which I smile.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." I say, he smiles back, as I was just getting use to the song when it changes to a slow song. Andrew looks at me unsure about asking if it was okay to continue. Without answering with words I move closer to him grab his hand pulling him closer until his other one snakes around my waist.

I could feel eyes on us which I know without looking who they belong to, and I wish he would hurry up and come over here to make my job easier. Before I could even finish that thought the sound of someone's voice cuts in.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" A silky male voice asked, we both pulled apart a little to see who it was. _Jackpot_ I thought to myself you bastard...finally he decided to show his face. I looked at Andrew who seemed to be in a trance staring at this man.

"If Andrew wouldn't mind." I look back at the man in front of us...who seems so smooth as well as put together.

"Oh, I doubt Andrew would mind. Isn't that right Andrew?" I watched him stare deep into Andrews eyes as Andrew was helpless to break away from, nodding slow Andrew dropped his hand from mine.

"No I don't mind...not at all. You go ahead, I was getting tired anyways." Andrew stated before turning on his heels and walked away.

"Oh, Andrew aren't you forgetting something." He called over his shoulder causing Andrew to stop in his tracks, facing us again he walked back up to me.

"You're right...I'm sorry. Thank you for the dance..." He stood there waiting, I simply nodded.

"Niki." I watched Andrew nod once.

"Thank you for the dance Niki." He repeated before once again walking away. With this guy taking the spot Andrew once stood. Putting his arm around my waist and his hand taking mine as he took the lead spinning us around the room.

"Niki? Is that short for something." He asked staring into my eyes tensely.

"No not really...But you seem smart why don't you tell me what you think it's short for?" I'm nothing if not a smart ass. He smirked.

"I seem smart, huh?" He relays my words back to me, I refuse to drop his gaze.

"Yes, I said seems but we all know looks can be deceiving." This earned me a full on laugh, I took that moment to look his face over seeing how he's closer now than when I first saw across the room, I could really see him now up close and personal. He had short blonde hair that was styled in spikes which looked really good on him, brown eyes that seem to glisten when he laughed. A sharp jaw line and a full bottom lip that pulled his whole model-like look he had going on.

"I guess they can be...You gotta a lot of spunk. I like that." He spin us again it almost felt like we were gliding rather than dancing, I couldn't take my eyes away from his...almost trapped but that didn't stop my mouth from working.

"Thanks I do try...Seeing that's what I'm here for to please you...a complete and utter stranger." I say calmly and I feel his thumb rub circles on my exposed skin causing my skin to crawl.

"You have a smart mouth as well." He pauses trailing his eyes down my face landing on my lips. Moving his hand that was holding mine to my lips caressing it softly. I took everything in me not to bite his hand..._All in due time_ I said to myself.

"I've worked on it all my life and this is the result of all my hard work...I'm rather proud of it if I do say so myself." I smiled sweetly, he chuckled leaning towards my ear...I tried not to stiffen.

"You should be careful...that mouth of yours might get you in trouble." He breathes out letting it run over my ear lobe. He leans down to my neck to breath in my scent deeply. _Sniffing me this could be either one I think...both kind does this_._ But which one are you?_

"Not any trouble I can't handle...Now I usually have guy's buy me dinner before I let them sniff on me like this. At least me know your name first." I push my shoulder forward to make him back off, which he does thank god.

"It's Seth." He says. Like I didn't know that already I read the file on him, and all the things he has done, the woman he kidnapped...the bastard thought he wouldn't get caught. I would've totally thought about hooking up with him if he wasn't...you know a murderous psychopath.

He replaced his nose with his hand that was once on my waist, rubbing up and down my pulse line smiling. I hold my breath to cause it to beat irregularly, like I was nervous I've noticed they like that sorta thing...I needed to make sure his was the guy I was after. When his eyes darkened at the small man made inflection in my heart rate...I noticed something was poking out his mouth that gave my answer.

"Well, hello Seth." I smile weakly. He closed his eyes for a second to gather himself before opening them stared at me with the same intensity as he did Andrew. _Okay here we go_ say to myself before letting out a silent breath.

"Yes...my name is Seth. But I have a feeling that you knew that." He pulls me closer to his body there were no space in between us anymore. Dammit he didn't survive this long if he didn't know what he was doing. Okay don't freak out, even if he does know it doesn't matter he's going to be stopped tonight.

"What do you mean?" I had to put a show if this was going to work dammit. Before I knew what was happening we were out the back door, As I was being flung to the ground.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He snapped, I made quick of getting off the floor.

"Look, Seth I don't know what kinda game you're playing here or whatever but I'm not into this kinda kink." I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Cut the Crap! Do you really think I just came up to you for no reason." He all but snarls at me.

"I don't know...maybe you have a thing for ebony skinned girls that are quick tongued and witty...what was the word you used? Oh, right spunky. Me being from mother earth African Nubian queen and all that." I shrugged.

"I know what you are. I've had one of your kind before...very sweet tasting blood. But I think yours would have a bit of a kick to it. I look forward to finding out." He licks his lips...his eyes darkening again. I scoffed trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"And what would that be? I know what I am a sassy black girl who just wanted to dance and maybe hook up with an attractive stranger...protection included of course." I play it off as he charges without a warming I almost didn't even see him move.

Getting slammed up against a wall sounds more fun than it actually feels. Bringing my knees to my chest kicking forward, launching him off me on to the ground a few feet away from where I was. I slid down the wall in a hap, before scrambling to my feet again.

"Is that all you got..._hunter_!" He spit out the word like it give his mouth a bad taste. Running up to him landing a nice punch on his jaw, as he land one to my gut almost knocking the wind out of me. Taking my knife of of it's thigh holster making a quick swipe at his face, I can hear the sizzle of his the skin when it made contact.

Blood floods from the skin that is suppose to heal but doesn't, I smile when the emotion that usually his kind gets off on causing is mirrored in his own eyes..._fear_ I can see the fear and I relished in it. Paired with the pure shock was absolutely beautiful on his face I couldn't help the smile the spread over my face.

"What's with that face there..._Vamp_. Did I nick you little? I am so truly sorry, I'm going to have try harder next time to cut deeper." I taunt as Seth gets over the initial shock, he bares his teeth coming at me again. Punch after punch we roll around and wrestle until I drive another cut up his side that causes him to stop abruptly to hold his side, Trying to nurse the inevitable flowing of blood. Standing up, I walk around a bit to catch my breath and also put some distance between me and him...thank god for this new knife I made I would've been dead by now damned Vampires.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you...?" I looked at him as he slowly sits up to look at me.

"This knife is made with and then coaxed in vervain. But to top it all off holy water was mixed in with the sliver. Neat huh?" I try to ignore the screaming my body vocalized with every move I made.

"To say that it saved my life countless times would be an understatement." Turning my back to the vampire on the ground to look at said knife shine in the moonlight. _Beautiful with the red mixed with the color of sliver...simply beautiful._

"You think a little knife is going to stop a vampire of my age? You poor girl...you were better off trying to kill me with your...what was it that the last kid that tried to kill me call it? Oh yes Mister pointy!" He soundlessly jumps out at me However I already knew he would do that to fill in the space I created when I walked away.

Taking my Beretta 92FS out at the last second that fit perfectly into his mouth that was open to I'm guess bite into my neck. Sliding back a few inches by the force of his body as his feet landed flat on the ground eyes wide.

"Meet my new version of Mister pointy." I say before he can react I pull the trigger. Wooden bullet goes through his mouth leaving a whole in it's wake, sluggishly collapses to the ground.

"It was very nice to meet you Seth...really it was. And very fun but I do have to go now." I push the gun over his chest as he gasps for air, I shoot again and ash lays where a solid body use to be.

Then and only then do I let my legs give out falling on the ground breathing heavily, shaking violently. I knew I couldn't just simply lay there if there were more then one vamp there they with him they will surely come looking for him and that's all I don't need, rolling onto my back I grudgingly pull myself together. Giving off a few heavy pants I make my way back through the back door towards my group.

I stumble a few times catching myself before kissing the ground, my side is killing I have to get the fuck outta here. I bump into a few people saying a hasty 'sorry' or a 'my bad'. Scurrying away playing it off and being intoxicated, until some bodies elbow rams into my wounded side. I bite my lips before the pained yelp could escape, strong arms clasp my hips I end up leaning weakly against him.

"Oh my god...Are you okay? I'm so sorry...I didn't see you coming up behind me." The stranger says smoothly. I glance up at him through my curtain of hair to see very beautiful green concern eyes staring down at me. I couldn't really think of anything to say because I was too busy staring at his face drinking him in.

"I-I'm...um..uh...I'm fine. You don't have to be sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry It's my fault. I just think I've drank too much." I spat out when my tongue finally decided that it wasn't swollen. He has dark hair soft looking make you want to run your hands through all day, A jaw line that could cut glass with little facial hair that was trimmed nicely and lips that were in my opinion made specifically for kissing and maybe biting and if I may add a little sucking. Okay I'm getting too carried away...I need to rail it in.

He straighten me up on my feet I swayed a bit as my vision started to weave in and out.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay? You're not here by yourself are you? Because you shouldn't drive like this." He stares at me like he doesn't quite believe my excuse of being drunk, almost like he see right through it. _Does he know? Can he tell I'm bleeding...that I'm hurt? No he can't tell! Paranoid much Niki?_ I can't help but look down at his hands _no blood thank goodness_ I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He reached out to move my hair out the way of my eyes so he could look at me, I start to panic I take a step back an inch or so. YOU HAVE TO GO NOW My mind yelled at my feet that seem to be rooted in that spot. He asked me a question right? What was it again? Oh, yeah...I remember.

"No, I'm not alone my friends are here. I should be going to them now. Sorry again." I whirl around walking away quickly.

If I wasn't such in a hurry I would have seen him inhale deeply, seen his eyes widen, heard him exhale suddenly while whispering a soft one word that would've made my stomach churn and my hand twitching for my gun... _Blood._

See if...and only IF I were paying attention I would've felt from the moment he touched me how my skin vibrated and my mind's voice persist whispering of the one word that would've stopped the rather naughty thoughts going my mind right then and for the next few weeks..._werewolf!_

Hey there my fanfictors (that sounds like a new name for an autobot.)

Someone brought it to my attention that I should translate the foreign language part seeing how I put the story is in English, which they were right. Thank you Evil Cosmic Triplets for that advice.

So Here's the translation for the foreign language part:

Kim(Greek): "Vampire"

Niki(also Greek): "Yes, But can't a were wolf have fair skin? we can't just assume."

Victor(Swedish): "We have dealt with the type of werewolves before ... but I don't get that vibe from him. My votes vampire.

Niki(response in Swedish as well): "You may just be right, Victor. But I can see your interest is in the red head at bar ...You want me to go and talk to her for you?

Anywhoo whatya think should I continue? Did I write too much should I dial it down a bit.

Is there too much about this new character's? Let me know, reviews are welcomed with open arms. If I've made any mistakes I'm sorry I'm only human.

~Hugs&Kisses~ :D


	2. Chapter 2: Моето сърце душата ми

Chapter 2 : Моето сърце... душата ми.(Bulgarian)

It means My heart...My soul

A/N: I hope I mentioned that this is a Derek/OC story. I know some people don't like that sort of thing but I wanted to write this so yup here it is. This chapter wasn't hard to write...it was just different trying to write Derek in a different way because; I want to make Derek approach life differently without losing his Derekness. On top of the fact that there's a line between being a player and Jackson douchebaggery. lol So I tried hard to not to cross that line.

Once again I do not own anything...except my OC's. And the situations I put them in.

Italic words without 'marks' are inner thoughts, But the one with 'Marks' are flashbacks! Also, the italic after the foreign language is the translations. I'm trying something new.

I didn't know if the interaction between Niki and Larine was necessary or not, But I did it anyways. So, let me know if I should cut little extra conversions out. Did anyone else see in the new episode on last Monday how cute Allison and Isaac looked when she backed up into him?

I know some people see Scott and Allison as like the 'Bella and Edward' of the teen wolf world...but I can totally see her and Isaac getting together IF the writer's want to explore that option...I'm all for it.

All translations at the end...I used bing's translator. So? I hope it makes sense, at least y'all get the just of want is trying to be said.

Anyways, here's chapter two I hope y'all like it.

Walking over to the table where Victor seemed to being well for himself, the redhead that he was chatting up was now sitting in his lap, good for him. I feel kind of bad that I'm going to have to ruin it.

"Hey, Girly how did it-" Mitch looked me over once and he knew something was off.

"Let's go." That's all I need to said, his eyes widen slightly but nods in understanding.

"What? Why are we leaving? What happened?" Victor was so busy up this girl's ass that he totally missed the point of why we were there in the first place. Everyone was picking up their things, purses, jackets...the bill was being paid. Victor still sitting there like dumb ass, like he's new and this is his first day on the job.

"Hey, we're leaving? What happened?" Kim asked and looked at my face as I gave her a look, she didn't say another word just nodded and quietly grabbed her stuff.

"Wait, Can someone explain to me why we're leaving?" Victor can't be this stupid or drunk to not notice something that need not to be explained was happening now. I wobbled up to the side of the table, my anger boiling over.

"Jag tänker inte upprepa mig. Vi lämnar nu Victor...Vill du att denna tjej så illa? Är du i behov av fitta så illa? Eftersom om så vi kan lämna kan dig här och du hitta en annan väg hem. . .Now? VA?"('I am not going to repeat myself. We are leaving now Victor! Do you want this girl so bad? Are you in need of pussy so bad? Because if so we can leave you here and you can find another way home. Huh?')

I said through gritted teeth, such a threat visible in my voice, eyes daring him to challenge it. Not looking for him to say or do anything to respond I look at the girl still in his lap.

"Hey...what's your name?" I tried to smile without it looking scary...barely accomplishing that with my body throbbing everywhere.

"Um...it's Larine." She smiled softly.

"Hey there larine...I'm Niki and my friend Victor has to go now because he has no other way home...and we that have the car is coming it a night. So if you'd please give him your number..." I say as Victor cuts me off, my smile doesn't flatter nor does my eye leave hers...she's nodding letting me know she's following my logic.

"Snälla sluta jag få det okej... vi kommer att gå. Se, jag har mina saker, du ville gå så illa, så låt oss bara gå nu sedan...Snälla..." ('Please just stop I get it okay... we will go. See, I have my stuff, you wanted to go so badly, so let's just go now...Please!')

Victor snaps at me tapping her outer thigh signaling her to get up, which she does. How sweet!

"Nej, jag hjälper dig här ute. Så inte avbryter mig, var är din seder?" ('No, I'm helping you out here. So don't interrupt me, where are your manners?') I don't even spare him a glance.

"Like I was saying, you can give him your number and he can call you, then you two can hook up." I finished, she thinks about what I just said slowly by the way, I was about to walk away when she spoke.

"Or I could take him home, for you guys." She said sheepishly, with the faintest blush. Isn't she the sweetest?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see figures at the far side of the club moving around, gesturing angrily. The hair on my neck rises again, not good...not good at all.

"Great ok...you be good kids." I walk away as quickly as I could in my condition, while trying to make our speedy progression to the car. Kim starts the car as we all get in.

"Let's see the damage...yes?" Dustin who was on my right starts to lift my shirt up to see deep gashes on both sides of my stomach and legs puncture wounds in my thighs and hips. There wasn't much on my face just bruises, they'll heal up first.

"Святое дерьмо!" ('Holy shit!') Dustin says as we get to a red light everyone stares at the wounds in silence. Calculating...I was trying to figure it out myself. I mean I knew Seth Sawyer was going to be strong but seeing the artwork he left on my body and how long it took me to get the upper hand just doesn't add up.

Mya goes to work cleaning the wounds with wet naps and tissues. I hiss whenever she got too close to the opening. It was almost like a ticking bomb, everyone in their own tongue started yelling, pointing and carrying on all at the same time. When I tell you that sound of all those different languages at the same time would drive a person insane.

"Would you all shut the hell up? This isn't no damn United Nations meeting...Cut that shit out. Y'all are going to give me a headache." I yell as the car fall silent again.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell...if you're going to talk at the same time...at least pick one language to speak and stick with that one." I pinched the bridge of my nose as the headache I predicted would come started show its ugly head, I let out a loud huff.

"You think a little knife is going to stop a vampire of my age? You poor girl...you were better off trying to kill me with your...what was it that the last kid that tried to kill me call it? Oh yes, Mister pointy." Seth's voice replayed in my head.

"You think a little knife is going to stop a vampire of my age?" I spoke out loud...things aren't making any sense. I shouldn't be in this much pain, I don't understand why.

"What did you say Niki?" Mitchell turned in his seat to face me; I furrowed my brow in concentration.

"He said 'A vampire of my age'?" I tried to sit up but Mya's hand stopped me from going too far, I turned to face her.

"I just stopped the bleeding...So would you sit still?" She playfully bumped shoulders with me. I just nodded.

"Seth said that to you?" Dustin asked. I nod to show my affirmative.

"Yes, he said that to me...before I turned him into dust...'A vampire of my age'. I know he was a few decades old but he couldn't have been..."I trailed off, when everything started to piece itself together. I didn't even consider this beforehand.

"I can't believe that bastard! He knew!" Everyone flinched at hearing my voice so suddenly, wincing when a sharp pain shot up my side and ended in a ringing in my ear.

"What? Who's a bastard?" Kim asked looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Who was the one that gave us this job? Who was the one who told us about that damned vamp bastard Seth Sawyer?" My fist clenched and unclenched, as the realization washed over me. When no one spoke I continued.

"My Father, that's who, He sent us in there completely limited. He knew it would turn out this way." There was an unspoken understanding about how much of a douche my father was. Every single person in this car has an experience with my father that caused them to have their own reasons to hate the man. He may be a genius at training people but his methods aren't always traditionally...moral.

The rest of the drive from club Rumors' to my house was set on mute. No one knew what to say, everyone was in their own heads piecing together the new information they just received. So my father sent us on a job that could've killed us all. I mean being a hunter is a life threatening job but we handle ourselves quite well, this was different Seth was most likely 4700 years old. That bastard I wonder if I ask him to tell me the truth, would he?

The car gets put in park, we all get out as Dustin and Mitch helps me to the door, Kim receives my keys from my purse, unlocking the door we all walk in to see my mother sitting her chair sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at everyone but when she got closer and her eyes landed on me, she gasped holding her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God...What in the name...What happened? Leon! Oh God...Leon! Get down here now!" My mom's voiced went all pitchy and shaky. Oh god! She is going to end up having a heart attack.

"Mom, it's ok! Mom! Stop, your voice is getting all shriek-y again. It's okay I'll be fine." I say, we all inch farther into the house. My mom, her eyes kept dancing from me to the other two who got hurt then back to me.

"What? Why are you yelling at me, Sherri?" I could hear my bastard of a father heavy footsteps coming down stairs.

"Look...Look what you did!" My mom is much more bold when it comes down to telling my father of, after seeing me when I come home with fresh cuts and bruises from my hunting.

"What do you mean 'Look at what you did? I didn't DO anything." He walked closer to look at all of us, like nothing happened.

"You see her face? Do you see that Leon? You sent her out there and now she comes back looking like this." My mom means well but I can't help but hate the way she makes me sound so weak.

"If you think I look bad, you should see the other guy. " I say jokingly, as Leon shrugs it off as no big deal and walks into the kitchen. I need answer's straight answer's...he's alone now. So, here we go.

"Mom, could you ready the guess pillows and cover...everyone wants to stay over and eat your delicious food." I smile as her eyes lights and she walks off to do just that. I look at Kim who nods and offers to help my mother, and then I look up at boys pointing to the kitchen as they help me walk after my father.

"So...You knew didn't you?" It was more of accusation than a statement.

"You're going to have to be more specific...I know a lot of things." He says coyly.

"Cut the shit Leon...you know exactly what I'm talking about. Seth...You knew he was older than what you originally told us. You knew that one of us...whoever had the balls to confront him was going to be fucked, royally. But you also knew that it was going to me that he was going to choice." I was out of breath by the end of my little rant, my chest rising and falling painfully.

Whoa! Deja vu, Seth just said the same thing to me earlier...'you know exactly what I'm talking about.' It is as infuriating to me as it was to him when the shoe was on the other foot. How the tables have turned.

"Yes. You're right, I knew but I also knew you would survive badly bruised but alive none the less." He simply states.

"How old was Seth...really?" I ask as Dustin's hand finds itself rubbing soothing circles on my lower back and close my eyes and breathe out calmly.

"6700 years old. He's not the oldest vampire out there, but he's pretty up there." As soon as the number left his lips my eyes snapped open and up at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, _Leon_? I could have fucking died any one of the innocent people there, at that club could have died. That was a missed up thing to do, setting us up like that." There my anger was again...I let it flow through me freely this time. It's taking more from me trying to hold my anger in.

"I'm going to need you to stop calling me by my first...I am your dad, so talk to me according. Stop trying to show off for your friends." He stares at me as I stare back at him, I suddenly start laughing...it was on the edge of being hysterical laughter.

"Let's get one thing straight right here…and right now; I'm not doing this to impress my friends. They know what kind of man you are, Leon. You already ruin any potential of admiration a long time ago...I didn't have to do anything to help you with that. Now, the only reason why I pretend to respect you is because of mom. And I know it breaks her heart when I show too much of my true feelings towards you so I dial it down for her sake." I took a much needed breath, lowering my voice because at some point my voice was rapidly becoming a bit louder. I needed to calm down a little.

"But let me tell you something...When and I do mean when she discover's the demon underneath that perfect mask you're wearing and she decided she wants nothing to do with you…I will kill you." I lean off the island and back into Mitchell and Dustin's side.

"But, if you continue to piss me off, I will kill you sooner than that with no remorse, and no mercy." I bore into his soul with the intensely of my stare. He just gapes at me, fear, shock, hurt, and something else that I can't put my finger on flashed over his eyes.

"It takes more than being a donating sperm to be a dad...anyone can be a father." With that I had to get out of there I felt sick to my stomach, my cuts hurt and itched all at the same time.

"How could...How could you say that?" My father whispered and I stopped mid-way in the living room, calling over my shoulder.

"I am the monster you created." Rounding the corner to see a perfect group 'puppy pile' of big fluffy blankets and bigger pillows...I smile at everyone, my mother walking over to me kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, mom for everything. You know….for the things you do." I hug her as she hugs me back.

"Well that's my job; I'm supposed to do this...the motherly thing." I nod, her hand caress my cheek affectionately before going to the kitchen to fix us something to eat.

"Alright...I have clothes for everybody. So…..let's go upstairs people." Kim and Mya raced up the steps as the boys and I take our time up there.

Closing the door behind me, I flopped down on the bed ignoring the stinging in my abdomen.

"So? What he say?" Mya was the first to ask the burning question on all their minds. I racked my brain trying to think of the one language that my dear ol' pop doesn't know. He knew a lot that was true but, there were a lot of things he never had the patience to learn about.

"Semua orang yang baik-baik saja dengan saya menggunakan bahasa ini?"('Everyone is okay with me using this language?') I sit back up Looking from one face to the other, as they nod their affirmative.

"Ya, kami faham lidah ini agak baik. Tetapi jika anda rasakan perlu tidak menyembunyikan perbualan ini tidak ayah anda masih memahami?" ('Yes, we understand the tongue very well. But if you feel the need to hide this conversation from your dad think you don't he'd understand anyways?') Kim asked while going through my draw for Pajama bottoms.

"Tidak, tidak beliau akan tidak faham itulah sebabnya mengapa saya memilih lidah ini khusus seperti yang anda meletakkan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bercakap Bahasa ini." ('No, he will not understand that is why I chose this particular 'tongue' as you put it. He does not know how to speak this language.') I took a breath pointing to different bottoms for everyone. Once everyone was settled I told him everything he said.

"Jadi anda akan memberitahu saya dia tahu tentang hal ini dan dia menghantar kami pula?" ('So you're going to telling me that he knew about this, and he sent us there anyways?') Mya interjected.

"Ya... Ya!" I could feel the anger boiling again.

" Dia tahu bahawa Seth pergi selepas anda?" ('He knew that Seth was going to chase after you?') Kim said. Closing my eyes I sighed.

"Ya!" I lay back down to look up at the ceiling.

"Ω, θεέ μου. Αυτό είναι φρικτό" ('Oh, my God. This is horrible!') Kim says before walking to my bathroom to change.

"I know. I know. But what can you do? Now, enough with all this gloomy stuff lets all change and go watch scary movies." Everyone smiled before filing out to leave me with my thoughts.

I can still smell her...

Her skin, golden brown…smooth in the brief time I felt it...

Her hair, long dark brown wavy...perfect...

Her eyes if only I could've seen them...if she didn't move away from me when I was trying to reach out to her. I could've seen her face and seen that she was nothing special and maybe then I wouldn't be laying here in this bed looking at the ceiling...thinking about her.

Thinking about her face...her skin...her smell...

Her smell...the smell of her blood...shouldn't have made me feel the way it did. I felt so high but not high enough, like if I could just get my mouth around the source of that blo-No! No, that's not something I want to think about.

That's not something I SHOULD be thinking about. I shove that thought in the file in my mind marked 'Ignore till father notice'.

I could smell someone else on her. I know she got into something and she was hurt, if that strangled yelp she almost succeeded in hiding when I accidentally elbowed her had anything to go by.

If it weren't for my enhanced senses...I would have missed it.

From the dust and droplets of her blood on the ground in the back of that club, I can only guess she got in a fight with a vampire.

Damn vampire's they ruin everything...

The bed shifted pulling out of my inner thoughts and endless questions, and the girl I ended up going home with was now facing me. She's really is attractive but rather...enthusiastic in our activities. I know I'm good but then there's the point of 'Why are you yelling I haven't even touched you yet.'

Throwing the cover's off my lower body, swinging my legs over the side, head in my hands I think about my next course of action. Not putting too much thought on it, deciding to just get up and leave. Walking around looking for my clothes I can hear her waking up damn it.

"Hey? There handsome, ready to start the next round?" She smiled lazily at me patting the space I just vacated.

"Um...no I'm not planning on staying but; thank you. I will be leaving now...but I had fun. You were...something." I find my underwear; I yank them on then my shirt, jeans, until I was once again fully clothed.

"Awe Der, you don't have to go. You could stay the night and then in the morning, I'll cook you breakfast." She sat up holding the sheet over her bust. Which was by far the largest I've had...they were fun to play with?

"It's Derek...not Der. Also I don't do sleep over's that's the rules. And breakfast I can buy for myself...thanks." I spot my lather jacket hanging on the back of a chair. I get ready to walk out the door, and then she spoke again.

"But, aren't I enough to bend that rule?" She swings her leg seductively, letting the sheet slip down slowly revealing plump not so perky pink tipped breast. I let my eyes linger there, licking my lips. I can see her smile in my peripheral...my lips lift a little.

"I've never found an exception to that rule...to date. But this was fun Sarah!" I get one last look at those full breasts of hers, before letting my gaze crawl up to her face where the self satisfied smile vanishes into a shocked expression. Hurt evident in her eyes, I'm giving a full on smile.

"It's actually-" She started to correct before; her explanation meets the sound of her door slamming. "It's Jennifer...not Sarah."

I walked off towards my car I get in to drive home. The whole ride back to the burnt down hale house, even though I have my loft and even my cabin to go to but every once and awhile I go to the house where my family once lived. Not to throw myself a pity party but for reverence...never wanting to forget.

Parking close by I get out checking for any trespasser's, not finding anything out of the ordinary going up to the door, I walk in with ease. I can almost hear their voices; smell the scent of burning flesh. My chest clench tightly I get mixed feelings when I stay here, but I feel so much more closer to my family this way...so I accept the pain.

My vision is blurred by water that threaten to spill over, wiping them away quickly I pass my parents old room. Going inside it's like the whole room fills with color and memories, voices and love lots and lots of love...in here. My mother always use to say that we were-Looking over my shoulder something's off.

Someone's here! Who dares step a foot on my family property?

Carefully going down the stairs, a sharp stinging starts at my fingertips I know my claws are out, my fangs are out and the transformation is completed by the glow of my eyes. A figure is standing in what use to be the living room, like he owns the place I get into position to attack when he speaks. I had to put the intent to attack on the back burner.

"So? Are we having another self loathing partying? Because if we are where was my invitation?" The man spoke; I never thought I would see this man again. I know that voice anywhere…..this isn't good.

"Peter? What the? Why are you here?" My brow's come together in confusion. He turns around to face me, with that same smile that very disconcerting to whoever is on the receiving end of it.

"Awe what's the matter nephew? Not happy to see me?" He steps closer; the tension in my body has not dissolved...not by a long shot, but I can relax enough to get out of my fighting stance. He's never here just because, there's no such thing for peter, and if he is very just around on a personal call or for the hell of it everyone should be very nervous.

"Uncle...Don't waste my time, why are you here?" I go back to my human form, leaning against the door frame with my arms over my chest.

"I can't get anything by you...now can I?" He pauses. He looks kind of worried about something, even though he hides it well. His cool demeanor was quickly put but in place before, I could really see the expression on his face.

"Peter...enough of the false flattery, okay? Just...Just tell me what you wanted to tell me. It's has to be important for you to seek me out. So, what is it?" I gestured for him to go on ahead and say whatever it is.

"There seems to be new...hunters." He declared confirming what I already thought, when I saw the damage to the back of the club.

"How do you know if it's even a hunter?" I don't like it when he comes out of nowhere with things like this. He ends up doing something that I have to clean up the mess afterwards.

"Either it was hunters...or someone who was strong enough to take down full grown werewolf, skilled enough to render it helpless to stop them. There was only one scent there and it was the werewolves' blood. Now tell me...all-knowing nephew who could do that?" He has that weird glint in his eyes, that glint that let's me know that I need to tread lightly because; he's trying to feel me out. Seeing if I'm going to confirm something he already knows.

"Maybe, the werewolf decided to attack this new hunter and they got what was coming to them." I shrugged it off because that's all I don't need is for my unstable, cunning, revengeful, too-smart-for-his-own-good uncle to get started. It took a lot for me to calm him down about the agent's coming back into town.

"Maybe they got what was coming to them? Oh really? Just like how our family got what was coming to them? Is that what you thing now about your own…..now Derek?" He was hitting low...but I knew that was coming. But I can't help but feel like there's a reason peter is honing in on this specific werewolf killing.

Yeah, when you hear about your own kind being killed by a hunter or a group of hunters it's hurtful. But, you don't make a big deal about it unless it's your pack member who was that said werewolf that was killed.

"Why?" I stand up straight, arms still over my chest; I stare down at the smaller man.

"Why? What?" Peter tilts his head, brows drawn together in confusion. I know I'm not going to like the answer, nor where this discussion is going.

"Yes I'm asking why? Why do you care about some werewolf that has nothing to do with your pack? Who's involved in this...what do you know that you're not telling me?" I took a step of my own towards the man who is more than capable of anything.

"Why...shouldn't I care? I know you as an elite lawyer man, with his money and many women, fancy houses and cars wouldn't know how to care about anything or anyone other than those things." He says...I set my jaw and my lips pull into a thin line.

"So? I'm supposed to feel bad because I decided I wanted more in my life than running in the woods naked, looking for some innocent child to make my beta without their permission." I watch his eyes widen a little but I continued before he can deny the truth.

"Oh yeah, I know about that little problem you created with that boy in the woods. What is he...like 16, 17 years old? Peter what were you thinking?" I feel more like the adult here...he acts more like the impulsive nephew that I have to keep on a short leash so he can stay on task.

"I don't know! I didn't stay to ask. It just...just felt...right to bite him. He just called to me, I don't understand it myself. But that's not what this is about." He looked everywhere but at me. I almost forget how crazy he can be, then he acts like this and I get reminded rather bluntly.

"Are you saying he's your mate now? Is that your excuse now...for pushing that on him. Again I say WITHOUT his permission, Huh?" I stepped closer almost in front of him now. His eyes snap up at me, throwing his hands in the air, he walks back towards what was left of the couch.

"No! No, that's not…wait...what? Why are you changing the subject?" he narrows his eyes at me. Oh shit! I didn't want it to be too obvious that, that's what I was doing but he's doesn't need to know that.

"I'm not changing the subject. We went down this lane, because you said it 'felt right' to bite and turn someone against their will. That is why we are talking about this. But, if you don't want to talk about that then I want to go back to my original question…. why you care so much about this specific death of a werewolf?" Keeping my face stoic, I search his eyes as several emotions cross them. He was determining if he was going to be upfront or not, having decided he raised his eyes to mine once again.

"Fine! Whatever. I think the agents were...well are involved. I think they're recruiting new people." Peter sighed in defeat evident in the way his shoulders hunched forward.

"And what makes you think that?" I never thought of that. She could be involved with the agent's...she's skilled enough for them to want her on their team.

"It just makes sense that they would be involved. Who else would want nothing more than to see all our kind dead?" Peter was going back to the revenge which is understandable, they were his family too who the agents burned in the very house he was standing in.

"That is true...they want us dead. But, we can't just jump to conclusions, with no proof we have nothing to go off of. If it is true then we will deal with them good and proper. Okay?" I nod and then waited for him to nod back at me, before turning around to get ready for bed.

"You're right...I'll do some recon to make sure I have proof for you, seeing how you need to have something real. " He says and I wave him off.

"Yeah, okay. Get me some proof and then we'll see if I want to throw myself in the line of fire." I continue to walk around the corner and back up the stairs when I hear peter's voice say something that stopped me in my tracks.

"I have an idea of who they might be after...see there's this girl..."

"No...stop...please!"

Smoke clouding my eyes making it hard to find my way through.

"Why did you do this?"

Gun shoots play as the background music, feet are rushing, hands are shaking, bodies are dropping everywhere, lives being wrongfully taken.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I-I S-Swear...I d-didn't know. I didn't know!"

Screaming fills my ears and the smell of burning flesh fills my nose; my heart is beating out of control. I'm going to die, I want to die...I can't believe I did this.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you stay here you're going to get locked in here. Let's go!" Some nameless face yanks on the arm of my shirt, before realizing that I wasn't moving scarred on his way. Leaving me there to face my biggest regret...Laying, gasping for something I could not give would not leave without giving out.

"What did I tell you about, just blindly following orders?" He crimson lip moved almost painfully.

"I didn't...I don't...please don't." I couldn't get my thoughts out, which were so distraught I had to calm down...come together and make a complete coherent sentence.

"I didn't mean to….follow! I should've checked for myself."

"It's okay...Things will work out the way they should...and he will get what's coming to him. I can promise you that." He coughed as his body shook violently. With his head in my lap, and tears rolling down my face onto his dirt covered face he smiles at me.

"I will not leave, I promise you that...just don't!' I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No more tears...I'm not going anywhere." He coughed again, and I cried some more. I couldn't even speak. The doors were closed by now, the heat was becoming unbearable but at this moment and time I didn't care.

" Моето сърце... душата ми. Вие сте в двете... ние никога не ще се разделим. Кълна се тя." We locked eyes and he leans up a bit, knowing his intent I quickly make up the distance leaning down, our lips met. It's salty with my tear and metallic tasting from his blood. However, that didn't deter us in anyway, Lips parting, tongues invading, mouth as sweet as honey dew with his last effort love was all that was left to feel. Love was all that was there to feel.

" Моето сърце... душата ми. Вие притежавате и двете...Аз съм Ваш и вие сте мои. Аз няма да ви и който иначе, това е все още жив в тук умират. Сега, кълна се." I said when we finally released each other.

He looked at me, eyes glossy I was going to lose him if I didn't do something. It's too late...It's too late. My mind hissed. I can't lose-

*Knock, Knock*

"Nichole? Are you alright?" Kim opens the door; I'm standing in the middle of my room in a daze.

"Моето сърце... душата ми." A sob came out before I could stop it. Still stuck in my mind, haven't even noticed Kim standing right next to me looking concerned.

"Niki..." Kim slowly reaches out to place her hand on my shoulder. Feeling pressure on me suddenly rips me out of my flashback, grabbing her wrist and twisting it a little. She gives a slight hiss to the strange angle I had put her in.

"Niki...It's okay...you're safe...everything's fine." She doesn't move, doesn't want to take the chance of me reacting on her. I blink at her; the world around me seems to come back into focus. That's when I realized what I was doing and I released Kim's hand.

"Kim, I'm so sorry...I didn't even hear you come in." I watch her rub her wrist a few times, then she gives me a smile and a small nod.

"Its fine, I know you were miles away...so that's why I touched you slowly. I knew I would have a better chance not having something of mine broken, if I took it slow and made sure you saw me." She touches my shoulder again, squeezing it gently. I nod pointing to the bottom cabin under my sink.

"Could you just get that jell stuff for me, it's in a blue container." I go to my dresser for my shirt, hearing Kim walk away but returned shortly after.

"What's this for?" She held the container up in front of our faces.

"It's for my cuts...It's good for cleaning the cuts out. Protecting it from water and bacteria...things like that." I smiled, before opening the lid to put some on my stomach.

"So? Where did you go?" Kim saw me trying to rub it on my back, but saw me struggling to reach all the way back.

"Could you...put some on my back? I'm kind of struggling here. What do you mean where did I go?" I look at her confusion clearly written on my face.

"What I mean is...you were gone. Thinking about something...so, I'm asking where you went." She gingerly put the light bluish clear jelly on the big gashes on my back. It starts to tingle and I huff a laugh when Kim gasps and jerks her hand away.

"Its fine Kim...It's supposed to do that. It means its working." I laughed again, when she seem to hesitate.

"It smells really great...jasmine?" She looks at me, I point to my nose.

"Yes, you got it. Jasmine is in it as well as white clay; I find that those two things mix well together." I pause gathering myself; I know I can tell her anything...we've told each other things like this before. Doesn't mean it's easy to just right out and tell her.

"I...New Orleans..." My head drops, saying nothing else there wasn't a need to. Kim understood, she stopped applying the jelly...she puts the lid back on before putting back in its place, quickly washing her hands.

"Oh, I see. That was a rather difficult time wasn't it?" She walks up to me and hugs me; I hug back nodding into her neck.

"Okay...alright...that's enough of that emotional stuff. Let's go down stairs before they sent a search party after us." I smile at her when she wipes her eyes; we leave arm and arm down to our awaiting friends and puppy pile made up of big soft blankets.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\ \/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\\

Never again...

Never again will I subject myself to watch this movie. The shining, I for one will never watch that movie again. Now all the girls are huddled up together, scared out of our wits.

I've woken up for the fourth time from a nightmare about fighting my twin and she kills everyone I love while I watched. But when I looked down I was covered in blood. I don't know what the twin part has to do with anything but; it scares me to no end.

I don't know what kind of sick twisted joke this was but I don't like it. Now I find myself on my roof looking at the stars. Watching the moon make her retreat, the sun peeking over the horizon, I let go of all the tension as I exhale.

I don't know when I feel asleep or who brought me back into the house but I am very grateful. No more dreams. Thank goodness...But I can't shake the feeling of being watched.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Flying through the tree a smile graces my face which doesn't happen often. She's growing maturing. Not quite woken, but it won't be too long until that happens.

Very beautiful, I can't wait for her to come into her own completely. She will do just fine...perfectly actually.

'That's my girl...we'll meet soon enough.'

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay that's it...chapter 2 is done. Who was that she is thinking about? Why are Niki and her father so estranged?

Does peter know about Niki? Or is there a different girl he was talking about?

If I've made any mistake's I'm only human.

Translation of the last part:

Mystery (Bulgarian): "My heart ... my soul. You are in both ... We'll never be apart. I swear it. "

Niki (Bulgarian): "My heart ... my soul. You possess them both. I am yours and you are mine. I won't let you, and whoever else, that's still alive in here die. Now, I swear to this. "


End file.
